Destruction of Life
by luxlow
Summary: One boy's life is changed forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue A troubled childhood

Monday the twenty-fifth of March will always remind him of his troubled childhood. How they called it isolation, while he called it independence. The difference that would separate him from the world, but give him something that no one else would ever have.

"Come on everyone time to go outside!" one of the carer's said. "Yay!" squealed the children. The children ran outside into the small playground through the glass double doors. Little Toddlers Day-care has been running for three solid years, winning many awards in the Sydney South West Childcare Services Awards. Blood red stained walls or as they say, cherry red. Multiple awards and pictures hung from various points in the small room, with a small desk and chair to the far left. Toys and books are littered around the room as the children dropped them as they ran outside. One child is left in the room. "Come on little one, its nice and bright outside." The lady said. The boy didn't look up, but kept sitting down and looking at the floor.

The boy looked up as the door shut. The children outside chased each other around in circles. How he desperately wanted to be like them. The child surveyed the room. Only the receptionist was in the room, tiding up the toys the children spilled out of the large toy boxes and neatly placing the books back into the shelves. The boy stood up and waddled towards a Thomas the Tank Engine toy. He tripped over a small figurine. He didn't cry, not even a tear. He simply stood back up and kept on shuffling towards the toy. He plopped beside the toy as his hand reached out and started pushing the toy backwards and forwards while muttering "Toot! Toot!"

One of the glass doors slid open. "Shannon, are you coming out to play?" called the carer as she poked her head inside. The child shook his head. "Okay." She said, in one of those tones meant to energise children. The carer pulled her head back and slid the door shut again. They called it isolation, he called it independence.


	2. Chapter 1

_C_hapter 1

Diary for holidays

Journal of Shannon Luxford Part 56

I am currently at Gosford. Woy Woy to be precise at my Nan and Pop's for the holidays. Life up here is simple and boring compared to C'town. The old people around my Nan's are intruding and rude, coming and going like flies. Two here have small house dogs that repeatedly yap when they don't get their own way and constantly try to eat my toes when I walk barefoot around the small, enclosed ten villa courtyard. Thank god I'm only here for a week.

One of my grandparents, my Nan, believes she has all these things wrong with her, when it is her vivid imagination fooling her. My Pop on the other hand tries to fit in the teenage sub-culture by wearing new age clothes and doing everything my Nan tells him to do. It's only my second day and I'm sick of it. One thing that's good up here though is the food, only problem with it is there's not much of it, but we are in recession. Last night some really nice stir-fry and tonight's main course is chicken, peas and potato.

***

Next day, I decided to go to central Woy Woy. I'm going to hunt to look for new books to add to my collection at home, or maybe a DVD burner. Hopefully I'll find one cheep. Reminder: Ask Justin how Shrink works!

Life is on my sides trying to brake down my emotional barrier. The Victoria Black Saturday broke down some of the few friends I have, not mine though; it's to strong for that. I don't even think it will crumble. Not even 9/11 could do it. I just sub missed it without thought. Maybe I'm destined to be alone.

***

Home at last! First thing I did was lye down and go to sleep. It was blissful, never have I felt so happy. Maybe, just maybe it will stay like this forever. Bah! Who am I trying to kid? It will change back when I go back to that foul jail, otherwise known as school. Yes I might be 1st in one subject cause all the others are complete dumbass that don't know shit. Maybe I could take business further. Shannon Luxford, finical journalist? Nope sounds so stupid. Why did I think of that? Or, maybe there is a small glimmer of hope for me for the future.


	3. Chapter 2

_C_hapter 2

The boyfriend

"Oh! My! God! I like, met this guy at work today and he's so hot!" Mel said. "A–Ma-Zing!" I said without thought to my sister's over dramatised life.

"Yeah, he came over to me and said "Sarah said you were staring at me when Mick was interviewing me." Then I said "So was Sarah!" Then he said "Yes, but I'm not talking to Sarah am I?" then I was like, oh god, oh god. Then he asked me out, and I said yes! So he's coming to the house tonight. SO YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF SITE!" She said all this in one breath. Pretty amazing, then I recapped what she said. HE'S coming HERE? Could my life get any worse?

Later I realised It could.

Solitary confinement is some of my favourite words. Not that I exactly enjoy it like some depressed psychopath, I just like being alone sometimes. Me times. Sigh… Sometimes I wish life didn't swallow me whole. My room is pretty bland, a homemade bookshelf, a wardrobe, a bed and a dresser with clothes cascaded on the floor. Through the paper thin walls, I could here my sister and this intruder to everyday life talking. How dare he infiltrate my family? For all I cared he was number one of my hit list. Wait. Maybe I was a little depressed at the time.

The time flew by as I listened into their conversation. From what I gathered, when I thought the conversation was going to finish, it seems to repeat itself, going over the same things again and again. I looked over at the time. It was nearly midnight. So much for my mothers 9pm! Later I heard the old bag tell them off for being up so late. Ha! Soon after he left, I drifted into sleep.

***

Soon I got used to his presence. Not that I liked him really. I met Sarah, his younger sister. She's pretty twisted if I say so myself. And think that's coming from me. I worked a McDonalds, pretty scary isn't it? Being told by angry customers "If this so and so isn't right, I'll throw it at you!", then having to only reply with a smile and say "Have a great day!" with a little pretence. Thankfully that never happened. With work, I hardly sore them. But when I found out he was buying her a ring. That changed everything.

A few days later, I went bowling with Mel, Michael (The boyfriend) and Sarah. I got second. Michael beat me. I have always been a sore loser. I silently despised him for the rest of the day. Neither of the three noticed at my sudden change of mood. Not that my face ever gave it away. Life can change so dramatically. But not for me. Life became stagnant. It froze.

Later that day, I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. The temperature dropped dramatically after we came home. My heated breathe crystallising on the frosted glass. Thunder rolled down through my body. I wanted to scream and smash the glass. Thankfully I took anger management classes when I was younger. Change is never good. Change will always ruin you.

I turned the tap and stepped into the shower and just stood there for what I thought to be half and hour. My mother as usual started banging on the door. "We don't own the Water Board!" she screamed. I turned off the tap and stepped back out. I wrapped a towel around my waste and stepped out. Mel and Michael were in front of the door, lips glued together. "Can you do that somewhere else? Nobody wants to see that shit." I said to them. "Just cause your jealous!" Mel said but still walked into her room with Michael in tow.

A week after the shower incident, Michael didn't seem to leave my house. When I woke up, he was there, when I came home from school, he was there. It seemed like I would have no peace from him. I retreated to my room most days, playing song over song on my Ipod. The next six months were the same. Nothing new happened until my birthday.


End file.
